True Archer
Summary True Archer is the "True" Archer-class of Bazdilot Cordelion in the False and True Holy Grail War. True Archer's True Name is Alcides, the human side of Heracles whose divinity has been lost through interference from his Master's Command Spells awakening past memories from his life and the corruptive effects of the mud from the Fuyuki Grail. The interference from his master also caused him to gain the abilities of an Avenger-class Servant. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with King's Order. High 6-C with Nine Lives Name: True Archer, Alcides Origin: Fate/strange fake Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-class Servant with characteristics of an Avenger-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer and Combatant, Precognition (Can predict his opponent's actions based on his combat experience), Enhanced Senses (Managed to accurately snipe Gilgamesh and his master from twenty kilometers away), Summoning (Can summon Cerberus and his other Noble Phantasms), Homing Attack and Energy Projection with Nine Lives (Can shoot nine homing dragon-like lasers), Statistics Amplification (Can gain power from the enmity of others towards himself), Power Absorption (Can steal the Noble Phantasms of others, which may be their most prized weapons, techniques, or abilities that define their character), The Pelt of the Nemean Lion "rejects" civilization, rendering it impossible to damage him with man-made weapons, Rage Power, Empowerment, Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Transformation (Capable of transforming into a devil with From Hell), Creation (Capable of creating more mud from his own body), Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Absorption, Deconstruction and Madness Manipulation (Has all of these abilities by the mud inside of him), Aura, Fear Manipulation and Limited Paralysis Inducement (His aura passively induces fear and paralyzes opponent with it), Poison Manipulation (With Hydra's Venom), Natural Weaponry and Air Manipulation (With From Hell) Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-Rank Strength, making him comparable to his Berserker self. Could repel numerous treasures from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. His arrows are strong enough to cause Gilgamesh's armored gauntlet to chip and break off after the latter tried to defend himself from one of them). Higher with King's Order (Goddess of War enhances the power of his weapons and it is an A-rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm). Large Island level with Nine Lives (It can serve as an A+ Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, making it comparable to Gawain's Excalibur Galatine) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an A-Rank in Agility, could deflect countless weapons fired from the Gate of Babylon. The speed of his arrows surpasses that of Gilgamesh's Auto Defensors) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to his Berserker self) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with King's Order. Large Island Class Nine Lives Durability: Island level (Survived getting punched by Hippolyta, who boasts B-rank strength that is further enhanced by Goddess of War, into a mountain hard enough for it to quickly erupt afterward). His invulnerability to man-made weapons with the Pelt of the Divine Beast makes him difficult to harm. Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of Kilometers with arrows (Easily sniped Gilgamesh from twenty kilometers away) Standard Equipment: His bow and arrows and the numerous Noble Phantasms gained from King's Order Intelligence: As the human aspect of the greatest hero of Greece, Alcides is an incredibly skilled warrior. Despite losing his god given abilities and techniques, he is able to use the techniques he gained as a human, to accomplish feats such as repelling countless Noble Phantasms fired from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, sniping Gilgamesh and his master from twenty kilometers despite Gilgamesh's Auto Defensors defending them. His skill in combat is such that even Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons and a daughter Ares is outmatched by him. He is also among the handful of Servants who possess the Eye of the Mind (True) skill, which showcases just how much experience he has accumulated. Weaknesses: Alcides has a great loathing for humanity, the Gods and himself, even going as far as refusing to look upon the works of man. His hatred for the gods is so strong that he refuses to utilize the full potential of some of his Noble Phantasms. He cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms King's Order: Twelve Glories: A Noble Phantasm that embodies the "proof of crushing the Twelve Labors" performed by Heracles. Upon losing his Divinity and God Hand after being forced into his state as Alcides, it manifests as a necessity of having proof of the accomplished labors in place of God Hand. The Noble Phantasm is the embodiment of "having owned the Noble Phantasms in one's legend", allowing him to utilize all the tools he obtained in life. But due to the very nature of the Noble Phantasm itself, Alcides magical energy consumption is greatly increased. However, due to giving up his divinity and the lack of mystery in the modern era, all of them are greatly weakened compared to their original versions. *'Pelt of the Divine Beast (First Labor):' The Pelt of the Nemean Lion, a Divine or Demonic Beast that "rejects" human civilization, which made it immune to all man-made weapons. Due to slaying the beast for his First Labor and using the Pelt afterwards, it would normally be a separate Noble Phantasm from King's Order but upon transforming into Alcides it becomes a part of King's Order. It takes the form of a long, decorated cloth with a pattern that Alcides wears around his face and body, giving him the special properties of the Beast. Making him extremely difficult to harm, even Noble Phantasms would be completely useless against him should they be man-made as shown in his fight against Gilgamesh. *'Stymphalian Bird (Sixth Labor):' From Heracles' Sixth Labor when he slew, the Stymphalian Birds, the monstrous beasts that the War God Ares used as familiars. Alcides summons them by shooting countless bronze arrows into the air, the arrows transform into the beasts as the descend, taking the form of giant birds with bronze-coated beaks, wings, and talons. While they don't possess much power, they are driven with bloodlust to attack his enemies. *'Goddess of War (Ninth Labor): War God's Military Sash:' Originally Hippolyta's sash that Heracles obtained during his Ninth Labor. It's remodeled from an offshoot of the war banner of her father Ares. While it doesn't look particularly impressive, it seethes with an abnormal amount of magical energy and possesses a divine aura thick enough to make it seem like a god had used it. Wearing it greatly increases the user's divinity and parameters, but its strength cannot exceed a certain point due to mystery in modern society being weak. However, due to his hatred for the gods in his current state, Alcides instead channels this energy into his weapons to further increase their power. *'Cerberus (Twelfth Labor):' An unnamed Noble Phantasm that represents his twelfth labor, the capture of the Watchdog of Hades, it allows Alcides to summon Cerberus to his aid. Although it is a powerful three-headed dog the size of an elephant, the fact that it is summoned without Hades' protection prevents it from displaying its true power as a Divine Beast. Nine Lives: Shooting the Hundred Heads: The most trusted Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit Heracles, the technique he used to slay the Hydra in life. It is a technique that "exterminates no matter how many times his opponent resurrects". Originally used with his bow, he can use it in any form he pleases, depending on his target and the circumstances. It can be delivered barehanded or with any weapon he has on hand, displaying power on the level of a Noble Phantasm regardless of the specifics, and can display a scope ranging from Anti-Unit to even Anti-Fortress. No matter what, it is, at its essence, a high-speed attack consisting of nine, near-simultaneous consecutive strikes. Heracles' normally uses the Anti-Phantasmal Species version with his bow, which shoots out nine homing dragon-like lasers but it's unknown what form Alcides prefers. Reincarnation Pandora: Usurper of the Celestial Wind: Alcides' EX-Rank Noble Phantasm that was only made available through his blackening as an Avenger. When activated, it steals the Noble Phantasm of an opposing Servant, which can be a powerful weapon or a special form or ability prized by the target, as shown when it stole Berserker's From Hell. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. As opposed to the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Alcides' C Rank cancels spells with a chant below two verses, but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Alcides' original rank in this skill was A but due to being forcefully turned into an Avenger/Archer hybrid it's lowered to C, which means that it is only possible for him to stay in the world for one day without a Master. * Avenger: The signature class skill of Avengers, that Alcides gained through his master's machinations. Representing the existence of one who gathers the grudges and hate of others and takes it onto themselves, it converts damage and malice turned on him into magical energy and strengthens them. Due to his incredible self-loathing and lack of empathy, this has given him an A-Rank in this skill. Personal Skills * Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's will to stay on the battlefield as well as their exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Alcides has an A+ rank in this skill, allowing him to fight on in the face of deadly injuries, remaining alive to briefly fight even after receiving decisively lethal wounds. * Bravery: An ability that negates mental interference and increases melee damage. Heracles would normally possess an A+ rank but after his blackening and transformation into Alcides the divine curse inside of him manifests, resulting in a huge drop down to E rank. * Distortion: A skill that indicates that a Servant's existence has been distorted, gaining a skill that he should not have. Due to being bathed in the mud of the Fuyuki Grail, Alcides has gained attributes of the Avenger class, as reflected by this skill. * Eye of the Mind (True): The heightened capacity for observation, refined through combat experience. It works as a danger-avoidance ability, that utilizes all of Alcides' combat experience to predict his opponent’s actions and change the situation in his favor. Due to having his God given abilities thrown away, he gains this skill instead, showcasing the abilities and skills he gained as a human, and due to its B rank in this skill, it greatly improves his chances of winning a battle due to being able to calmly analyze all possibilities and choose the appropriate course of action, even if his chance of winning is only one percent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Bow Users Category:Demigods Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Snipers Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Warriors Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Pain Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Air Users